I'll Love You For Eternity
by EdwardLuvr595
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon except this time he didn't come back. Bella performs a song she wrote for him, her one true love. Will she ever see her beloved family again? I'm thinking about writing more chapters. Read and tell me if I should or not. :D


**Ok. This idea has been bugging me for days!!! Here it is! Enjoy!**

Bella's POV

It has been 18 years since I've seen them. Since I've seen _him_. I know I should hate him, but I just_ couldn't_. As much as I wish I could, I _couldn't_. I _loved_him. After he left me I wandered the woods like an idiot trying to find him. But what I found was definitely not him. It was Victoria.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_No. No. No. He's not gone. This is a dream. It's just...not real. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I froze. I turned around slowly when I heard a laugh. A sweet, eerie laugh. I gasped at what I saw. Or more like who._

_" Well hello Bella." Victoria cocked her head. "It's been some time since I haven't seen you. Wheres Edward?" I winced at the name.  
" Whats wrong, precious?" She faked concerned. I stayed silent._

_" You know its not very safe to wander the woods all alone, dear. There are some very dangerous things around here." She was now circling me._

_" What do you want?" I asked, angered slightly._

_"Oh, now, now. Don't lose your temper dear one. I only want you. A mate for a mate. Your Edward killed my beloved, James. And you will pay the price." She said calmly._

_" He's not mine. I'm not good enough for him, I never was." I replied. Somehow, my voice stayed strong._

_" Bella, Bella, Bella... You meant the world to him. You always will. And that's why I will make sure to end your life today." Before I could reply, she sank her teeth into my neck. I won't lie, it hurt...a lot. But it didn't even compare to the amount of pain I felt when he left. Just before Victoria could completely drain me, she was gone. I heard fighting, but the sound was growing fainter with my agonizing screams._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

So now I was just like him. Fast, strong, grace full, beautiful, and immortal. But I what was the point of living the rest of eternity when I didn't have him? There was none. I walked into the club I was heading for. They let people sing and perform for others so thought I'd give it a chance. I had taught myself to play the piano and I wrote songs that expressed myself. I walked up the small staircase that led to backstage.

" Ok well we have a newbie tonight." I heard the announcer say. "Give it up for Bella!!!" He shouted and the crowd clapped.

I walked on stage and sat down behind the piano. " Ok guys. This is a song I wrote for someone. Hope you enjoy it." I spoke into the microphone.

_You fingertips across my skin _

_The palm trees swaying in the wind _

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies _

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy _

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover _

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance _

_My back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache _

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street _

_You took my hand and danced with me Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips _

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy _

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover _

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream _

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance _

_My back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache _

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean _

_I cannot drive the streets at night _

_I cannot wake up in the morning _

_Without you on my mind _

_So you're gone and I'm haunted _

_And I bet you are just fine _

_Did I make it that easy for you _

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover _

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream _

_I'm trying not to think about you _

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance _

_My back is turned on you _

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache _

_Almost lovers always do_

I'm glad I couldn't cry anymore. I would've been full of tears. Instead I stood up and did a small but elegant curtsy. The audience started clapping and I could hear some crying. I walked back around backstage. When I was hidden behind the stage I broke down. Why? Why? Why? Why did you leave me Edward! I loved you too much. I thought. My pain filled my whole body and I collapsed to the floor, my head in my hands.

" I thought you loved me too." I whispered to no one.

**Yes I know... another New Moon story. The song was Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. Review if you liked it, loved it, or hate it! Thnx guys! I love you!!!**


End file.
